Jakob
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | appears_in_wii = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | gender = Male | relatives = * Unnamed father (deceased) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Eurea (lover; deceased) | organization = * Three Pure Nobles * Iliaster | previous_organization = Sector Security | team = Team New World | tournament1 = World Racing Grand Prix | result1 = Runner up | previous_occupation = Director of Sector Security (along with Lester and Primo) | anime_deck = Granel | tf05_deck = * Funeral * Psalms * Carnival * From the New World | wc11_deck = Land Meklord | ydt1_deck = Iliaster's Stratagem | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Jakob, known as José (sometimes spelled as Jose) in the Japanese version, is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He is one of Aporia's three embodiments of despair, the leader of the Three Pure Nobles and one of the main antagonists of the second season, along with Lester and Primo. His master plan is to erase what Iliaster believes to be one of history's greatest mistakes: Ener-D. The attempt is tied into completing what the Three Nobles refer to as the Grand Design. Like the other embodiments, along with Paradox, Antinomy, and Z-one, Jakob is a left-handed Duelist. Design Appearance Jakob is the largest member both in height and mass of the Three Pure Nobles. Although no official height has been given, Jakob is over seven feet tall, and has massive arms, as seen when Sherry was able to wrap her entire body around one of his arms. As the oldest Noble of Iliaster, Jakob has wrinkled skin, most notably under his eyes, and a long, father-time style gray beard that reaches all the way down to his waist. In addition to the beard, Jakob has an overgrown right eyebrow that covers his right eye, and his left eye is yellow. Other than the beard and the eyebrow, Jakob does not have any other hair on his head. Being one of Aporia's embodiments, he strongly resembles Aporia while in his old age, but the original Aporia was short and slim, while Jakob was tall and muscular. Like the other Nobles, Jakob primarily wears white, has a white cloak and hood, and a red gem on his head. Unlike the other Nobles though, Jakob's gem is above his right eye instead of between his eyes. He also has a gray patch with an infinity symbol on his face, but unlike Lester and Primo, Jakob's patch covers his nose and mouth similar to a gas mask, which muffles his voice. Jakob's color variation other than the white is a dark golden orange, as seen on his pants, front, and the shoulder pads that pin his cloak. Jakob wears black gloves, metal arm bands and black boots. His pants, which are the golden orange and white, are loose around his feet, and underneath Jakob wears black boots. The white cloak that Jakob wears covers a white armor shell over his chest, back, and shoulders, which on the front bears an infinity symbol similar to that of the "Meklord Emperors". However, rather than a glowing green core, Jakob's symbol is shut. Directly underneath the symbol on the chest, Jakob's abdomen unfolds to reveal a Duel Disk is built into him. Personality Jakob acts as the group's superior and is the wisest of the trio. He moves slowly and methodically, planning each move carefully, and holding a great deal of patience to both complete his plan, and dealing with obstacles in his path. Especially when it comes to Primo, who has not always been in agreement with Jakob and has attempted to thwart Jakob's plans so that he can go forward with his own. Jakob though is not all calm, showing great distaste for humanity as he sees them as arrogant, shortsighted, and in constant need of Iliaster's help to stay on God's path to avoid destruction. He holds a cold attitude towards those he's harmed, such as Sherry LeBlanc, justifying her parents' murder and his lacking memory of why Iliaster did it as just another correction in history. Jakob reflects on himself through observing his own teammates, thinking back to when he was younger while watching Lester Duel Luna and Leo, and how he outgrew Primo's brash arrogance when planning the Diablo Duelbot Army. Abilities .]] As the leader of the Three Pure Nobles, Jakob has immense power, but it is difficult to gauge because he mostly works behind the scenes. His largest demonstration of power was when he used telekinesis to move Primo and stop his stone tablet, as well as possessing superhuman strength, as seen when he easily defeated Sherry in a fight using only one arm at a time, and threw her motorcycle into the ocean and destroyed Elsworth's. His Duel Disk unfolds from the hidden compartment built into his abdomen . Jakob is capable of running as fast as a Duel Runner, yet it could be seen that he had combustion coming out of his feet, maybe to speed himself as he ran. Just like Lester and Primo he is able to inflict real damage when he Duels. Like Primo, Jakob also has the ability to fuse with his Duel Runner, which is similar to "Granel Carrier". With Jakob fused with his runner, the two are similar to "Meklord Emperor Granel", when it is fully assembled. Biography History 200 years into future, where most of humanity is wiped out by what was believed to be Ener-D, Aporia was one of the few human survivors. He and the other survivors, Antinomy, Paradox, and Z-one worked on a way to restore the world to the way it once was. Shortly before Aporia died, he requested that Z-one split him into three incarnations based on the three major despairs of his life. Z-one complied and the three embodiments of despair, Lester, Primo and Jakob were created and sent to the past. Jakob is Aporia's older years, and was the embodiment of despair Aporia suffered after having no one left to love. Pre-World Racing Grand Prix arrive at Wisel's crash site.]] Jakob appeared alongside Primo and Lester when Primo acquired his Meklord Emperor Wisel. Jakob noted that they did not have to do anything for the tablet to arrive on its own, and pondered on whether that means that all the tablets will just show up on their own. When Security arrived to investigate the site, he recognized Lazar and his group, stating it seems their entourage has arrived. Jakob stood quietly as Primo and Lester explained to Lazar who they were and that they were the new directors to replace Rex Goodwin. run amok in the WRGP opening party.]] At the World Racing Grand Prix opening party, Jakob, Primo and Lester all watched the celebration from a back room. He argued with Primo, claiming that they don't have enough strength to complete their task themselves and need to use the WRGP to draw all those who have the necessary power. On their screen, they saw Dobocle try to crash the party to Jakob's annoyance, but through it he managed to see that Akiza Izinski possessed psychic powers as she fought Dobocle. Primo chased after the intruder and caused Dobocle to crash, leading everyone to believe a Ghost was responsible. Afterwards they saw Yusei Fudo Dueling Vizor, but didn't see Vizor perform his Accel Synchro Summon because the process jammed the feed. The Three Nobles took interest in the Duel after seeing it had completed one of the tracks on the Grand Design. Jakob, along with Lester and Primo watched Yusei and Akiza's Turbo Duel from their true base of operations. The Duel didn't add any tracks to the Grand Design, but Jakob had faith that his plan would ultimately succeed through the WRGP. Primo reminded him that the Crimson Dragon is a potential threat to the plan and proposed that he defeat Yusei in a Duel to take "Stardust Dragon" to effectively cut off the Crimson Dragon's head. Jakob didn't comment as they interrupted by the arrival of Lester's tablet. and Luna.]] Jakob watched Lester spending time with Luna, while undercover as a Duel Academy student. After Lester revealed himself, Jakob and Primo watched Lester's from their thrones when he challenged Luna and Leo to a Turbo Duel at the same time. Jakob and Primo discussed whether Lester was getting ahead of himself by Summoning "Meklord Emperor Skiel", but Jakob replied that children are just that way and he remembers acting like that during his own childhood. They continued to watch, taking interest when Luna Summoned "Ancient Fairy Dragon" are were surprised when the Crimson Dragon appeared and saved Leo's life and the Duel Monster Spirits saved Luna as Lester defeated her. Following the Duel, the Nobles erased Lester's presence as a transfer student from history, removed his mansion and any memory of him except from those immune to falsification of history. Primo took matters into his own hands and defected from Jakob's plan to build the Diablo Duelbot army and steal a Duel Runner program that Yusei and Bruno had been working on. Jakob contacted Primo and protested that his plan would be ruined if Primo carried on like this, but Primo responded that he couldn't care less about Jakob's plan and and cut off their connection. Lester said that Primo was just immature and added that Jakob was once like that as well. Jakob claimed to have outgrown that and forgotten Primo's sort of attitude a long time ago. They figured that Primo planned on using the Duelbots to complete the circuit rather than the Signers. Lester didn't think the defection mattered since they were all still trying to activate the circuit, but Jakob thought it was a waste of time to change plans when they were so close to completing them. Lester got excited upon realizing that when the circuit worked he would end up just like Primo and Jakob, and he didn't ever want to get that old. Primo tried to ruin Jakob's plan by attempting to kill three of the Signers: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan, by blowing up the factory he had used to make the Duelbot Army, but they all managed to escape. After Primo brought his Duelbot army online, Jakob attempted to show Primo that the original plan was not flawed. He orchestrated the appearance of an imposter of Jack Atlas to gauge the power of the Crimson Dragon in an attempt to activate more of the Grand Design. The impostor framed the real Jack for crashing Turbo Duelists. Iliaster then broke Jack out of his cell, knowing that he would attempt to clear his name and set up a Duel between him and the impostor. The impostor won, causing Jack to fall into the ocean. Rather than leave him die, Jakob ordered to have Jack brought to a cave where he was forced to watch the impostor go around ruining his name. Primo thought they should get rid of Jack, since he had already lost to his impostor once, but Jakob insisted that his connection to the Crimson Dragon could become a problem, and they couldn't risk it interfering. Jack broke free from his virtual cell, took his Duel Runner, and chased down the impostor. The two Jacks Dueled again, and this time Jack won, causing the imposter to disintegrate. Lester and Primo considered the loss a waste of time at first, but as Jakob planned the Duel activated another track on the Grand Design. Following the Duel Iliaster removed the cave where Jack was held captive and erased traces of their involvement from history. World Racing Grand Prix Sherry LeBlanc and Elsworth attacked a Sector Security building and forced an evacuation. When it came to the attention of the Three Nobles, who were considered head of Security, Primo blamed Lazar because he had abandoned his post. However Lazar was of no interest to Jakob, who also thought the situation at Security was trivial compared to their current plans. Unbeknownst to them, Sherry, Bruno, and Yusei met Z-one for the first time that day through Sherry's Z-ONE card. .]] The Three Nobles briefly appeared on the opening day of the World Racing Grand Prix and watched some of the first round matches, including Team 5D's match against Team Unicorn. The first round of the WRGP completed more tracks in the Grand Design. Jakob explained that the participants' Duelist power was going to change the future. Unbeknown to Jakob, Primo made another attempt to take out the Signers by giving Team Catastrophe Cards of Darkness, which they used to crash Turbo Duelists. Team Catastrophe lost to Team 5D's, but Primo decided to put his plan into full motion and unleashed the Diablo. Lester figured out Primo's plan, but didn't report it to Jakob. Instead he pointed out that relying on the Turbo Duels to produce the Grand Design was taking a long time, but Jakob reminded him that they need Ener-D, and therefore Turbo Duelists, to complete the circuit. The result would reveal Z-one's location, bringing his shrine to New Domino City. Lester pointed out the Grand Design was big enough to cover New Domino, so its completion would destroy the city when the castle arrived. Jakob considered that to be a trivial sacrifice to save the future. Jakob suddenly saw the Diablo attacking the WRGP on a monitor. Lester informed him that they were Primo's Duelbots. Jakob contacted Primo through his eyepatch. Primo retorted that Jakob's way was weak and explained that by forcing everyone to Duel, the Circuit would surface much faster. Jakob insisted that forcing the fight would not bring out a person's inner potential and a true circuit would never be completed that way. Primo cut the transmission after Lester pointed out that Yusei was ruining his plan again. .]] Jakob was alarmed when a tablet crashed outside of New Domino City, but found it was not his, but Yusei's. Jakob realized this meant that Yusei had made contact with Z-one. Jakob managed to contact Primo to warn him that Yusei had received a tablet from Z-one and advised him to return because there was no guarantee that he could win. Primo was enraged that Jakob believed that he might lose, cut the connection, and combined with his Terrible Omen to fight Yusei. Jakob and Lester watched Primo and Yusei Duel from their thrones. Lester couldn't accept that Yusei received a tablet from Z-one, believing that the tablets were supposed to only be entrusted to them to restore history to its proper path, but Jakob told him to be quiet and watch when he realized that Z-one willed this fight. Yusei achieved Clear Mind and Summoned the card from his tablet, "Shooting Star Dragon". Jakob wondered if the fate assigned by Z-one was starting to escape their grasp and if the power of humans was coming before them. He cautioned that they needed to be even more careful now. Primo lost, but the Duel completed a large area of the circuit. Jakob explained that they will still need more Signer power to complete the circuit though. Yusei tried to approach Primo after the Duel, but Jakob used telekinesis to lift Primo's remains from the highway to the top of the monument in the middle, where he and Lester were. After Jack, Crow, and Bruno arrived, Jakob called it ironic that they should meet at the symbol of the unification between Satellite and New Domino City. Crow asked if they were responsible for the Ghost attacks, and Jack demanded to know who they are. Jakob obliged and told them their names, as well as introducing themselves as the Three Pure Nobles. Lester objected to Jakob calling himself the leader, but after receiving an angry look from him, Lester introduced himself as the sub-leader and Primo as the number one junior lackey. Yusei asked why they were causing such a commotion. Seeing nothing Yusei could do to stop it, Jakob said that it was their goal was to change the future. Jack objected that they decide there own future. Lester mocked Jack saying that if he was doing such a fine job, they wouldn't have come out. Jakob agreed and explained that Iliaster is an organization crafted by their God whose job it is to set the course of history back on track. Their organization has been around since prehistoric times and reached all across Earth, he says and no matter how humanity tried to change the future, they couldn't grasp the whole picture. Crow won't believe that every important person could be in Iliaster's pocket, and Jakob agreed with him because the power of the world was instead set up like a food chain or a pyramid, with Iliaster controlling people from the top. In exchange for providing those at the top with benefits, Iliaster was allowed to guide history. Sherry and Elsworth arrived at the monument, where Sherry demanded to know if the Nobles were responsible for her parents' death. Jakob said that he couldn't be bothered remembering everyone that has faded away as a result of correcting history. Declaring the she would make him remember, Sherry rode up the curve of the monument and launched her Duel Runner aiming to crush Jakob. However Jakob caught the Duel Runner with one hand and tossed it into the ocean, almost taking Sherry with it. Elsworth came up the other side, but Lester deflected his attack with Primo's sword and Jakob destroyed Elsworth's Duel Runner with a back-handed punch. Jakob declared that humans are full of stupidity and arrogance and Iliaster have always been putting humanity on the path of righteousness when it chooses the path of foolishness. No matter how they try to modify history, he said that there was an unavoidable future coming. When Dr. Fudo, created Ener-D, he created an immeasurable mistake in history, Jakob claimed and Iliaster tried to use Roman Goodwin to make Ener-D disappear through Zero Reverse, but it failed, so now Iliaster plan on erasing all of New Domino City. Sherry refused to let them do that and charged at Jakob once again. Jakob dodged the attack, punched her and grabbed her by the collar. He called her a disgrace to real Duelists for challenging a Noble like this. Sherry ripped her collar, freeing herself from Jakob's grasp and wrapped around his left arm, which she tried to break off. Jakob just wondered if there was any end to the foolishness. He lifted Sherry over his head and told her to join her parents, before throwing her off the monument. Elsworth jumped off after her and used a parachute in his Duel Disk so that they could land safely. Yusei asked what they meant by erasing New Domino City, but Jakob simply told them that they must come to the WRGP to find out, adding that they would be participating in the main round. from his tablet.]] Jakob's meteor then fell from outer space. Jakob stopped the tablet with his telekinesis and extracted the monster from it. The tablet shattered afterwards. A Duel Disk unfolded from Jakob's stomach, which he placed the five cards necessary to Summon "Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity" on. Jakob advised Team 5D's to keep winning in the WRGP if they wanted the truth. He lifted Primo with his telekinesis and Lester made a portal using Primo's sword, which they exited through. Once they left, power was restored to the city from when Primo attacked, and Granel faded away. Jakob left Team 5D's alone for a while, until he was contacted by Clark Smith, who informed him that Yusei Fudo, Sherry LeBlanc, and Bruno, the latter of whom they couldn't identify, had infiltrated Momentum Express Development Organization to steal information on Iliaster, but he had sent them into an unstable wormhole using Infinity. Jakob was not happy and decided that Momentum Express was no longer needed. Clark begged for his life, but before Jakob could erase him from history, Primo returned to his throne and said that it was already done, telling Clark that he no longer exists. The ensuing change in history caused a white shockwave to spread across the world. The Signers, Lazar, Bruno, Leo, and Elsworth were protected from memory loss by the Crimson Dragon, and Team Ragnarok were protected by their Aesir. The result was that Momentum Express was erased from existence and the remaining teams in the WRGP were changed, including removing Sherry LeBlanc's and adding Jakob, Primo and Lester as Team New World. As a result of entering the WRGP, the Noble forfeited the knowledge that they had ever taken the position as Directors of Sector Security. Lazar took advantage of this loophole to fill the seat himself. As Team New World, the Noble swept their quarter-finals match and were projected to be the finalist of their bracket. They watched intently as the other matches produced more tracks in the Grand Design, including the match where Team Taiyo Summoned "Zushin the Sleeping Giant" against Team 5D's. This provided enough tracks for the Ark Cradle to appear in the sky over New Domino. The following day, Team New World won their second match with ease, securing their position as finalists. They watched Team 5D's Duel against Team Ragnarok. They were astounded to see Jack Summoning "Red Nova Dragon", a card which none of them recognized. In the finals against Team 5D's, Jakob hatched a plan; Lester & Primo were to use "Infinite Aura" to place 80 Counters on it, lose to Jack without using the rings inflicting real damage, and set "Infinity Barrage", "Echo Mirror" and "Explosive Blast" for him. Lester followed the plan, losing to Jack in the process; however, Primo's ego kept him from following the plan, as he ended up using both Barrage & Mirror which were meant for Jakob. However, Jakob warned Primo telepathically to follow their plan; barely saving Aura in the process, Primo succeeded. Jakob took over and started running on the Duel lane, where he merged with his Duel Runner. He set the Duel to inflict real pain as players took damage. He quickly Summoned "Grand Core" and used the "Explosive Blast" Primo left him to destroy it, Summoning "Meklord Emperor Granel". Using "Speed Spell - Take Over" he rose his Life Points and the ATK of "Granel" to 12,000. With "Granel" he defeated Jack and absorbed "Red Nova Dragon", upping the ATK of "Granel" to 15500. Crow took over from Jack, but Jakob beat him quite easily despite Crow's newest monster. However, when Crow realized that he couldn't win, he Synchro Summoned his "Black-Winged Dragon", to leave to Yusei. As the final opponent, Yusei managed to Summon "Stardust Dragon" with the help of Crow's "Shadow Impulse". Jakob then showed Team 5D's visions of the future, showing the chaos brought upon by Synchro Summons, which led to an invasion of Meklord Emperors, who wiped out most of the human race, leaving what looked like Jakob as a lonely survivor (also revealing the origins of Primo, Lester & Jakob). Yusei refused to believe the future he had seen and proceeded to Summoned "Shooting Star Dragon", which he used to destroy "Granel". However following that Jakob, Primo and Lester combine into Aporia, ready to continue the Duel with Yusei. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer, Jakob can be Dueled after Niflheimr 20f has been cleared. He does not have "Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity", but he has other Machine-Type monsters such as "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon", and "Scrap Twin Dragon". With a difficulty level of 40, he is stronger than his two associates Lester and Primo. Deck Jakob uses a "Granel" Deck focused around the latter form of "Meklord Emperor". His strategy revolves around using "Infinite Aura" along with "Speed Spell - Take Over" to increase his Life Points, which in turn increases the ATK of "Granel". After fusing into Aporia, his Deck includes "Meklord Astro Mekanikle", in addition to several advanced "Meklord Emperor" parts in support of it. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters